ART IS THE WEAPON
by SkarletHrt
Summary: A world where no art is allowed. That's what earth has become. You can't express on any visual or auditive form. Imagine what that meant for us. We became targets. The lucky ones? We ran away. Others were captured... we know nothing about them. Hollywood arts is now ruins; bricks, stones and dust and we, we are rebels. AN-POSSIBLE DEAD OF CHARACTER
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters, they're property of someone else along with some other characters, songs or images found in here.**

**Note: POSSIBLE DEAD OF CHARACTERS, PAIRS ARE NOT DETERMINED YET. BASED ON MCR DANGER DAYS ALBUM CONCEPT.**

* * *

_**LOOK ALIVE, SUNSHINE**_

A world where no art is allowed. That's what earth has become. No painting, no writing, no singing, no dancing, no acting... Nothing. You can't express on any visual or auditive form. You only are allowed to use your hands to work on the factories, your mouth to answer questions and your ears to attach orders. Everything went black and white, with no colors. Black and white and all the grey in between.

Imagine, what that meant for us. Practically kids, aspirants to be singers, actors, dancers, musicians... We became targets. We were chased, captured and locked in that big white building to be '_instructed'_ about the new regimen. No one knew what that meant but if you refused you were treated like a criminal (who knows what they did to all the famous people?) The lucky ones? We ran away. Others were captured, and since then, we know nothing about them.

All kind of artistic schools or colleges were destroyed, dissolved or closed. Hollywood arts is now ruins; bricks, stones and dust and we, we are fugitives and by _'we'_ I meant the only ones I am with. Robbie, Cat and Sinjin among other ones we met on the getaway. We hid in that little room Cat lived before Jade took her with her nona. We watched as Andre was captured, so was Beck, after punching a man in white uniform who tried to pin down Jade. We know nothing about her.

Robbie took me and Cat there, and Sinjin followed us. After an hour of hiding we decided to sneak off from the school just in time before white vans came and blew off the building. Oh yeah, Rex got lost too.

"How's the weather, Robbie?"

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful!" he sang.

"Robbie!"

"Polluted! As every day on the last half year, Tori. Why you have to ask for the weather every time? Is polluted! Contaminated!" He said on the inter communicator.

"Do not yell at me! I want to know if is there rain, or signs of rain, or whatever more unusual than polluted" I said.

"It's _'clear'_. No rain and no signs of rain or pollution clouds. In fact, there is a little hole up there, I could swear I saw a star..." He said.

"A star!? Robbie! Did you say a star!? Where? What direction!?" said another voice on the i.c., a very childish girly voice.

"Calm down, Cat. That might be one of those little planes they send to look for us, or anything else that is not allowed. Now be quiet." I said, imagining little Cat's sad eyes. "Cat, stay there ok? And stay quiet. You know your job and remember in a few minutes I'm not Tori and you are not Cat"

"I know..." she said. "What was Robbie's name again?"

"Puppet Master" he answered, with excitement. I feel he's still not over Rex lost.

"Guys, Sinjin says he is ready. He will send the signal so we know when to start. Ready?"

"Wait!" Said Cat. "What's the signal?"

Before I could say anything, a song began to play somewhere far from our positions. I knew the song and the rhythm made me feel full of adrenaline. _Sheena is a parasite._

"There it is our signal" I said to myself. "Puppet Master, tell us when to go forward. You are our guide"

"Got it. The vans are rushing out to wherever our Golden Lighting (Sinjin) played the music. Two minutes to go" he answered.

"I'm already approaching the trash chute. I'll get the mail" said Silent Striker (Cat).

"Good. I'm already inside, I'm getting the cans and anything else that serves" I said, after climbing the building's sewer. We are looking for food, clothes and whatever else useful like batteries, lanterns, blankets and well, guns.

I do not like the idea of carrying guns, but we have to protect ourselves. And, anyway, those are not killing guns. Whatever _they_ do with people, they don't kill. Mortal weapons were destroyed and those white soldiers (we call them Caspers… except they are not friendly at all but they wear white masks with a smiley face on them), they carry this paralyzing weapons. We got some by assaulting some warehouses. This is one of those.

"_Golden Lighting_ to _Lady Banshee_ (yeah, that's my nickname)… I found something really cool and useful. Silent Striker is with me already. We have the mail and lots of cans. We're going to pick you and Puppet Master. Get ready"

"How come _her_ nickname is so lethal and mine remembers me my sister…" I said to myself. "I hope you're okay Treen… wherever you are and mom and dad…"

The song was still playing but almost finishing when an orange old car stopped in front of me. Sinjin and Cat came out of it and started to put all the stuff in the trunk.

"A car? You stole a car?" I asked.

"Is fast, and we need it. Besides, is not from them so this has no gps device so we won't be followed or anything" said Sinjin.

"it is orange. Bright orange. You think Caspers are blind?"

"Come on To… _Lady Banshee_… we have to hurry up, the song is finishing and they'll be back. Besides we have to avoid them and…"

"And what?"

"Little _Silent Striker_ here says there's mail for you… oh look, wires, batteries, magnets… I can work something with this. Blankets and… no guns?" said Sinjin, but I was very shocked about what he said. There was mail for me.

Since we ran, all the families of the lost ones started to send letters, cards, pictures and lots of things that always ended on these places. The warehouses kept everything confiscated and after a while they just burn it. Cat found the mail and every warehouse was similar, so we always knew were to search for anything.

Half the warehouse was full of Good Earth Industries (the company that made all of this happen) stuff. Canned food, black and white and grey clothes, and all the stuff they made. Practically everything was now Good Earth Industries Brand. All other brands disappeared. The other half (the half we always looted) was full of things before their arrival.

"_Puppet Master_ to _Silent Striker…" _Cat's radio said. "Guys hurry up. I found some weird devices and water and clothes. We are running out of time"

"Got it _Puppet Master_, we are coming" said Cat giggling as she spoke on code as Sinjin closed the trunk.

"We are ready for him, let's go" he said.

We all jumped in the car. We picked Robbie and the boxes he found and, well, broke out. Literally we broke a closed entrance and the fence around the building.

We made it to the junkyard that served us as home. One of some places we hid in. That junkyard, and abandoned train station and some sub stations were our hiding places now. Our home.

"Fifteen minutes" said Sinjin. "Thirty minutes less than when we come back walking and sneaking in the shadows"

"Yeah, just… turn off the engine Sinjin, and make sure it has no gps so we are not going to be found" said Tori, taking some boxes and passing them to the rest of the people waiting for them.

"Tori, here" said Cat, handing to the half latina an envelope with her name on it. "It doesn't have a remittent, and I guess you're the only Tori Vega I know in L.A."

"Thanks, Cat" said the tanned one. "I'm going to… ask Freddie to help the guys to unload everything"

"Got it" said Cat, and bounced away from her friend.

Tori stared at the handwriting on the envelope, trying to remember who was the owner of it, but it had happened a lot since she saw the handwriting of someone other than Cat, Robbie, Sinjin, Freddie and Burf (yes, Burf was with the group too, among others).

She was struggling to open it. What if it had bad news? What if it was from Beck or Andre, telling her they were okay? What if it was from her parents? She was scared to get bad news from it, but she had to know. Tori ripped the envelope and took out the little paper sheet in it, and read it.

"_One seven, eighty three. Ninety seven left obtuse, on the air, stay away of spiders. Some are safe, some are not. Find us at morning"_

"What the hell does this mean?" said Tori to herself, when Leah (another one in the group) called her.

"Tori, the food it's being rationed but, we're running out of it fast…" said the blonde girl.

"I know… Robbie and Freddie are working on it"

"You… you got mail? Is good news?"

"No idea, Lead. It has no sense to me" said Tori, handing the piece of paper to her.

"Uhmm… 17,83. 97 left obtuse… is it a code?" asked Leah

"I have no idea… do me a favor, call Robbie and Freddie… and Sinjin" and the blonde girl did so. Even if she was not called, Cat went to meet with Tori too.

They tried to figure out the meaning of the message, with no success.

"What does obtuse mean?" asked Cat.

"It means… is a way to call a person who doesn't get the simplest things" said Freddie.

"So, _97 left obtuse _could mean there are 97 obtuse persons somewhere?" said Robbie.

"But, what is the air and spiders things?" asked Tori. "Stay away from spiders?"

"And the _find us at morning_ thing…" said Robbie.

"I thought obtuse was an angle, like, that thing they taught us on math class" said Cat, not getting anyone's but Sinjin's attention.

"That's true too" said Sinjin, staying out of the rest trying to figure out the message and paying attention to Cat. He knew what it was like to be ignored, he was before all of this and Cat wasn't, because she had friends.

"Spider make webs… webs are gross so, I get why the person don't like spiders" continued Cat, with Sinjin smiling politely to her. Now she was ignored, because she was a little childish and he was not, because he was smart enough to help in the nights they were out looking for food. "Find us at morning? Wouldn't it had been easier if the person said an hour and A.M. instead? I think someone is pranking us" and then it hit him.

"Wait… _"One seven, eighty three… Ninety seven left obtuse, on the air, stay away of spiders. Some are safe, some are not. Find us at morning" _Guys! We got it! Said Sinjin, standing up and getting everybody's attention. "Cat got it, well she doesn't know but she did!"

"Did I?" asked Cat, while Sinjin ran out of the old, rusty van they were in, coming back a minute later with an old transistor radio they found before and a couple of batteries, putting the batteries in the radio and turning it on.

"Yes you did, Cat" said Sinjin. "17,83 is the station… 97 left obtuse is, I guess, the approximation of the angle the aerial must be… on the air means, the radio, the spiders mean the web, we must not use internet and… and at morning is AM on the radio so…"

"_If someone receives this, stay tuned. We are really close to the GEI building, they would never find us here we hope. Some are safe, some are not. We hope to find a way to get then back. We need all the help we can get. We'll give you the code for the next station tomorrow, after the curfew… If someone receives this, stay tuned. We are…"_

And the message was repeating and repeating after that. Someone was asking for help, to get back people of somewhere. The most surprisingly thing about all of that was the voice talking.

"Sikowitz!" said Robbie, Tori, Cat and Sinjin with smiles on their faces. Their crazy teacher was, somehow, alive and sending messages to his students.

"I bet he sent letters for everybody, hoping someone to find the signal" said Robbie.

"and if he changes the code every time, he must send them every day" said Sinjin.

"What do we do now?" asked Cat.

"Wait… wait for tomorrow's transmission and… and we'll see after that" said Tori, with a little hope inside of her. Someone she knew was safe and sound and trying to save more people. Her teacher, the crazy one with the coconuts addiction never left them. He was trying to reach and save his kids. "Wherever he is, they are… whoever they are, we need to join them and then… we'll see" said Tori, smiling to the people she had with her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1-**

**Leave a review. I'm working on other two stories I have, updates may be late. This is not meant to be a really long story, we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading and please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEPARATE PATHS**

_"...She hid around corners and she hid under beds_

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled_

_With every bubble she sank with her drink_

_And washed it away down the kitchen sink..."_

Tori woke up at the sound of music, she wiped her tired eyes and payed more attention. She knew the song, but couldn't remember who was the one singing it or the name. She got out of her sleeping place; an old, rusted chevy pickup cabin, to find Freddie and Robbie examining an old map of L.A., Cat and Leah counting and reading cans of food and Sinjin writing a list of what the girls got out of the few boxes.

The shed the mechanics used to fix/dismantle cars was now they storage and nursery, in there the sick and injured slept and fortunately now was occupied just by Burf. Tori took a can of campbell's passing by Leah and Cat, saying her good mornings and got it to the shed to check in the guy inside.

"Hey Burf, are you awake now?" She asked, looking for a can opener on the shelves.

"Hi Tori. Yes I am. Sinjin came and told me the news last night" said the guy, sitting straight, "old Sikowitz is out there then".

"Yes he is" said Tori, finally opening the can and giving it to Burf with a spoon. "There, mushroom cream will be until we find something with pickles or cucumber to spoil you. How is your leg?"

Burf took the can of Tori's hand with a smile and took a spoon of the cream soup. "I can manage without pickles or cucumbers. To be honest I do not miss them but I would not reject them either and it is better. Whatever those guns are, what they did was to give me a lot of pain and a black leg" answered the boy.

His leg had been shot by a casper, the gun looked a lot like a toy and if they had not been aware of the situation, they would have thought it was a film with laser weapons. Burf had to be carried by Freddie and another guy called Simon while they were looking for supplies. Once back in the subway tunnels, where they were staying that time, Leah examined him and said it looked like nothing she had seen before. Burf couldn't move it and two days later was recovering its normal color but a week later now, was still paralyzed. "You don't have to do that, you know? Looks kinda gross and I can do it by myself"

Tori was checking blood flow the way Leah taught her and cleaning the couple of blisters Burf's leg had got because of just laying down. "It's okay, I lost sensitivity for gross with Trina, she used to make me pop her pimples" said Tori with a little laugh, falling to seriousness once she remembered her sister was lost. "We might be moving soon. Do you think you can handle a little trip?"

"I can stand up for some minutes, and I've been giving some steps. I think I can handle it" said Burf, finishing his food.

"Awesome, but first of all, we need to talk with everybody and to see if they agree to go and find our old teacher"

"Tori? Can you please come?" Cat said from the entrance "I... I want to ask you something"

"Sure" Tori answered, standing up and giving Burf one last look "I'm asking someone to get you some water" and she met Cat at the entrance. "What's up, Cat?"

Cat was wearing a cap, staring at her feet, speaking in a low voice and playing with a lock of hair. "I heard Robbie and Freddie were going to one of those drug stores outside L.A... You know, the ones abandoned... And, and see if they found something usable"

"Yeah, they said they're going to try something with the vending machines" said Tori, looking to the place both guys were setting their backpacks and whatever they needed for the trip. "You want to go with them?"

"No, it's not that" Cat said immediately. "I'm still tired of yesterday's trip is just... I... My hair is going back to its normal color and I... Can I ask them to get me some hair dye if they find some?"

Tori felt bad for Cat. Her friend loved her red hair and she couldn't remember one time Cat's brown hair had been showed, but now you could see at least four inches of it, and Cat looked really sad about it. "I... I am not the one to ask, Cat" and she was not, Tori didn't want to be a leader, but she was the one the others came to for advice, or help, or just an opinion. Maybe it was her caring about every one or who knows? But she was always asked before anything was done. "You know? I think you can ask Robbie that favor. And if they find some of your hair dye they can bring it, I don't see the problem, but ask him and Freddie. I'm sure they'll be happy to help you" Tori finally answered, knowing it was, after all, Robbie and Freddie's choice.

"Kay! Thanks Tori!" said Cat, before getting away hopping. She saw Freddie and Robbie smiling to Cat, apparently accepting for the redhead's petition before going their way out, nodding their heads for Tori before going out.

Tori saw Sinjin passing by her and carrying an old microphone along with some other things "what's all that for?" She asked.

Sinjin stopped for a moment smiling to the girl "I had an idea, I'm going with Burf to see if he can help me. If it works I'll let you know" he said.

"Oh, okay. Oh! Can you get him some water?"

"Of course! I'll get it for him once I drop all of this" said Sinjin, rushing -as much as he could- his way to the shed.

"Hey Tori? You might want to come and listen this" called Dana, one more girl in the group, calling Tori from behind and pointing to the radio, still in the station of last night, with the same position. The music the tanned girl heard when she woke up was coming out of the device, and now a distortional voice or at least not Sikowitz's was coming out.

"Old ~ yard... Violated fence... ~ to inspect zone"

"It sounds like interference..." Said Dana.

Tori's face color dropped, thinking the worst with the few words coming out of the radio "It doesn't sounds good... Turn it off... Where are Simon and Derek?"

"They're in the back of the yard, they're checking the car you brought last night and looking for tracking devices since they did not do it yesterday night..." said Leah, standing besides Tori. "What's going on?"

Tori stared at the radio with a scared look before answering, "I hope I'm wrong, but sounds like a patrol is coming this way. Go tell everybody to hide, to do not make a sound. Sinjin is in the shed with Burf, hide him, hide everything!" said Tori before storming out to the back of the junk yard.

"Where are you going!?" yelled one of the girls Tori just left.

"The part of the fence that was violated is in the back!" Tori yelled back, running towards the place she remembered the orange car was. "And Simon and Derek are in the back" said to herself, running through high piles of broken cars and junk.

Before she could even decelerate, Tori stopped suddenly right in front of a pair of caspers examining the orange car, handing mechanic tools and looking at them (or that's what it seemed to Tori) and instantly turning their attention to her, with their black smiley faces. Tori always wondered how could they see with that mask? It covered all their heads like a balaclava but had no holes for eyes or nose. While thinking, the couple of caspers started to approach her, tilting their heads, with their hands over the guns in their belts, waiting for her to make a move so they could shot her.

They were eight feet away from her and getting closer. Tori could swear one of them giggled with every step he/she/it gave and it sounded horrible. She tried to give a step back but that simple move made them draw their weapons and point to her.

"What now?" she tought. "If I move, they shoot me and take me with them, if I stay still they'll capture me and probably they'll shoot me anyway"

Four feet away, Tori shut her eyes and her hands closed, clenched fists giving up. "At least if they take me, the rest will be safe?" She thought. A thud came and the sound of metal falling to the floor, then a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. "Open your eyes, Victoria" said a voice and she did.

"Simon! Oh my god, thank you!" She said, hugging the boy in front of her. "I thought... I thought I was..."

"For art's sake, calm her down!" said a blue haired boy, who was picking the caspers' guns. "What in the hell were you thinking? Standing there like an idiot"

"Derek, don't~"

"Don't what? She just stood there like an idiot!" said Derek, looking at Simon and then going back to look at Tori. "Why didn't you run? You had a chance to run and hide. What a great leader we have, who freezes as soon as sees one of this stupid smiley dudes" he said, kicking one of the bodies.

"I am not the leader! I... Are they dead?" said Tori, looking at the caspers on the floor.

"No, they're just knocked out" said Simon. "Why did you come running like that? We heard the car out the fence and hid, and then we saw you running in front of us"

"They... I think they were talking to their base or something. The radio was on and their communication interfered with the signal. It was hard to understand everything, but they mentioned a yard, the violated fence and said 'to inspect zone' and Leah told me you were here so I told them to hide and came here to warn you" said Tori, running her hands through her hair. "I feel like I'm going to puke"

"Good warning, boss... One thing is sure now" said Derek, still looking for anything in the caspers' pockets. "We need to move. This place is not safe anymore. Good thing? We have another car, lets just take off the tracking shit and we are done"

"We can't go now, Robbie and Freddie are out looking for supplies" said Tori, helping Simon to move aside the bodies and hopping in the orange car to move it to the front of the yard where everybody else was, but stopping with one foot inside when Derek took her arm.

"Look, pop star. If they don't report anything in at least twenty minutes, their base will send more masked. I'm taking the other car and we're going to ask them if they want to move or if they want to stay and wait to see if "Frobbie" comes back before more caspers come"

Tori hopped in the car and drove to the front side of the yard, she didn't really notice before the long distance she ran. Once in place, she called everybody out. Minutes later, Simon and Derek appeared in the white patrol car with the caspers tied on the back.

Once out Derek stepped in the middle of the group, even Burf was out with the help of Sinjin, and stared at Tori. "Can I talk, boss?" He said mockingly. Tori just rolled her eyes and looked other way. "As I said to our beloved leader, we have to move now, right now. If those two caspers do not report anything in some minutes, they're gonna send back ups. So if you guys agree, we better go and take as much as we can take in the cars"

"We can't leave without Robbie and Freddie, Derek. Is not fair for them, they're out there looking for meds and food and~"

"And hair dye" interrupted Jeremy. "Unless I misheard what the little one there said"

"That was just if they find some, their priority is~"

"So now besides looking for meds or whatever, they have to check twice so they don't miss Cat's hair dye? So they could be here sooner if they weren't looking for freaking hair dye?" Tori was interrupted again by Alana, Jeremy's sister. "You know, I'm with Derek. We have to move now. They just send one patrol per zone and the one of this zone is down. We better move before more of them come"

Jeremy and Alana stood up besides Derek, who was smirking to Tori.

"I'm not leaving without them. If you guys want to, then do it. I'm staying till they are back" said Tori moving aside the orange car and crossing her arms. Alana and Jeremy started to get supplies and getting them into the white patrol car with Derek after getting out the two what appeared men and dragging them to one side of the way. Dana did as well, started to get food cans and other stuff. Burf and Sinjin approached Tori, Cat was already beside her with Leah and Simon was standing between both vehicles.

"I'm going with them" said Burf, getting the attention. "If I go with them now, and you make it later then we'll be all safe. If I stay and caspers come before Freddie and Robbie I'm going to delay you"

"Good, but if you come, Leah must come with us too" said Derek.

"I am not going with you" said the blonde girl, but Derek cut her off.

"You are a nurse, he is injured. If you don't come he doesn't either. It's a rough world, and I'm sorry Burf but we couldn't know how to treat you" he said.

Tori smiled to Leah, this one sighed and started to pick up her stuff. She helped Burf to get in the front of the car. Before hopping in the car she gave Tori a book. "I taught you as much as I knew. This could be useful for you. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. He's as scared as we are, but doesn't like to show it. I hope we meet again" said Tori, hugging Leah and wishing her the best of lucks. Simon was now leaning against the orange car watching Derek ripping out the tracking device, Leah and Burf already inside and Alana and Jeremy closing the trunk.

"We didn't take everything. If you make it, then good. If you don't, we'll come back for the rest of the supplies. We just took the half" said Jeremy looking to Tori, whose head was down and just nodded.

Derek closed the hood and straightened his arms. "We are ready. Simon~"

"I'm not going with you, Derek. I can't leave knowing is just the three of them here" he said. The blue haired boy wasn't pleased with his -lately- best friend's choice, but didn't say a word. He got in the car and drove away. "We must keep going too. Let's take a look to the map Fred and Rob left and we'll go find them. We can't wait here" said Simon, he and Cat took the rest of the supplies, the old radio and everything left usable for them.

Sinjin took a paper sheet and handed it to Tori. "This is what came to my mind this morning. Burf got some things and he'll find whatever he needs. We were thinking about a HF radio to try to contact Sikowitz. If he makes one and I manage to make one too, we could communicate with them"

Tori, still head down, smiled a bit and sighed. "This shouldn't have happened, but however... Let's go find them and I don't know. Drive until we find somewhere safe" she said.

Simon tapped Tori's shoulder and motioned to get in the car. "We'll keep the radio on, in case that Sikowitz man you know says something. I have the route the guys took. Lets keep going"

Simon took the wheel and drove by small street until he made it out of the urbanized zone of L.A. They were starting to get worried since the deserted part of L.A. was showing. It was not a sand desert, it was a zone full of empty and abandoned houses and buildings, dinners, locals among other things. Hours passed and they had no clue of Robbie and Freddie. Sinjin suggested to go back to the junk yard and see if they were back, but now the place would be filled with caspers, and now the curfew was really close.

"We are having so much luck by not being seen with this bright orange car, we have to find a safe place before the curfew" said Tori, speaking for the first time since the left the junk yard.

_"We are sorry for the lack of words since this morning!" _Said Sikowitz from the radio. Simon parked the vehicle and they all listened._ "We had some issues but fortunately we found a TechMan who helped us to fix it. I do repeat, we found a TechMan who fixed the imperfects. And not only that, our TechMan got with him a show of puppets! What a good day to be alive! A TechMan and a Puppet Master! The only thing that would make this better could be a Strike of Silence or maybe a Lady who sings! But please not like a Banshee!..."_

"Oh my god!" Was all that Tori said in an undertone.

_"So, no matter what, if you are hungry then eat! I've heard donuts are out of circulation now but hey! If you find coconuts make sure to bring them to the closer RV party!"_ and the signal got lost.

Simon took out the map and according to the route of Freddie and Robbie, they drove to the closest RV camping, but they found out the only place with RV's was the feeder at the entrance of a hiking park. Being that their only hint, they drove right there. They all got out of the car and walked to one of the RV's, trying to hear anything from anywhere. They were losing hopes when Robbie came out of under a diner place and called their names.

"Oh my god!" Said Cat, hugging the skinny boy.

"How... How did you find the place?" asked Tori.

Robbie started to talk. "We were looking for supplies as we said, and then someone ran into us. She was carrying a bag full of cans and lots of things and she cried when she saw me! And hugged me and told me she was with Sikowitz and others and..."

"Shappiro! Are they here already?" said a very familiar voice coming out of under the same RV Robbie came. Tori almost fainted when she saw her annoying sister standing up, shaking the dust of her knees and hands. "Sikowitz told you to not be out here more than five minutes and... Tori?"

"Oh my god, Treen... You are okay!" and Tori ran to hug her sister, tears streaming down her face, crying and laughing at the same. Once inside/under the RV, they were in a bunker, a really big one and according to Robbie it was not known since apparently some paranoid man build it before the government opened the place as public. The bunker seemed like a house underground, with rooms an stretched hallways. The Vega sisters were holding hands the whole way to the big room where their old half bald teacher and Freddie were waiting.

The place had a desk and an old radio transmitter. A wall was filled with lots of cd's, vinyls, cassettes, and even iPods. There were lots of paintings and pictures. Tori watched a picture of the HA gang and Sikowitz in their ping pong uniforms. There were a lot of devices, there were all kind of movies stacked in another wall. Classics, comedies, dramas, romantics, sci-fi, everything. Lots of books, some had their covers burned, some where intact. Somehow, Sikowitz had a piano down there and drums. Guitars, keyboards, many instruments. And on top of everything, Rex was sitting on top of a shelve full of dancing shoes.

"Robbie! Is Rex!" said an excited Cat.

"Yeah, it is. He looks better up there, I guess" said Robbie, not giving importance to it, not as much as Tori thought he would.

Sikowitz glanced at Tori and smiled, a warm smile. "That's how I knew how much damage all of this has done" he said. "I never thought I'd see the day Robbie would leave Rex on a shelve. It makes me so sad to see how much of yourselves has been lost. I'm so sorry"

"Don't be" said Tori. "Let's celebrate we found each other and let's fill each others up with what we've been doing!"

Tori walked straight to her teacher and gave him a hug. Things went from good to bad when she heard the caspers on the radio, to worst when the group got apart, to scary when they thought of losing Robbie and Freddie, to much better when they found each others again. And the hope went up when she saw her sister safe and sound. Maybe out there Jade, Beck, Andre and her parents were okay too. And maybe she'll find the others again and convince them to go there and be safe again.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

Well, that was all. Some of the characters are originals, the story of how they met maybe will be tell later, maybe not. Just so you guys know what they were or did before, they were all students, I'll leave a list with their names.

I still don't know if this is going to be Jori since someone told me I write Jori mostly, so I thought it would be cool to ask you, what do you think? Let me know.

Leave a review and make me happy :)

_Tori - Singer/musician  
Cat - Singer/musician  
Robbie - Tech  
Freddie - tech  
Sinjin - tech  
Burf - tech  
Leah - nurse  
Dana - actress/waitress  
Simon - tech/actor/athlete  
Derek - actor/athlete  
Jeremy - musician  
Alana - musician_

_all of them students_

_Song: Dog Days Are Over - Florence + The Machine_


	3. Chapter 3

**SETTLING**

**...**

That night, Tori told how the group had been divided and Derek and the rest were somewhere unknown.

"That asshole had been wanting to be in charge since we found him" said Robbie. "I'm sorry about the asshole part, is just... It's a dangerous world now y'know? And he was willing to leave Tori by herself if he could" Robbie apologized to Simon.

Simon smiled, looking to oblivion. "It's okay. He is an asshole and I stuck with him 'cause he was the only one I knew. Even at school he was a douchebag... What does it say from me, talking like this about the person who helped me to run uh?"

"Well... I think we can talk and exchange comments tomorrow when we are well rested. There are mattresses down here but no beds, so, serve yourselves" said Sikowitz.

Tori had been hanging from Trina's arm since they met. She wanted to ask her how she had escaped and if she knew anything from their parents, but now it had to wait. "Sikowitz can I ask you something?"

"We're going to hide the car and take all our supplies in here. Is it okay Mr. Sikowitz?" asked Simon.

Sikowitz's eyes widened in horror "Dear Gandhi! Don't call me that! Just Sikowitz. And yeah it's okay unless you are not staying" he said and then motioned Tori to follow him to one corner of the room "Tell me, what's in your mind?"

"I was wondering, where is everybody else?" Tori asked.

"Well last time I saw everybody else, we were having a drive by acting exercise where you all were rocks and~"

"That... That's not what I was referring to" Tori interrupted. "I mean, first time we heard your transmission I understood you were many and that you were near the building of GEI and first, the only ones here are Trina and you and second, there is any kind of building in at least 5 miles around"

"To be honest, I thought you'd be more clever Tori" said Sikowitz, looking straight to Tori's eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, what am I missing?" she asked.

Trina, who was still in the room and listening, answered to her sister when Sikowitz turned to see her. "We have a place, close to the GEI place but it's just filled with things to transmit. I don't know the name of those things, but there's just a couple of boys working there, for safety"

"We are spread all along L.A." continued Sikowitz. "I thought you'd kneww since you've been out there all this time with your group. Did you never found any other group?"

"After a while of being just me, Cat, Robbie and Sinjin we found Freddie, Leah and Dana hiding in a basement when we were looking for shelter." Tori said, staring to space trying to remember the places she found with the rest of her old group. "We found Burf alone on the Hollywood Arts surroundings a month later. He said _'I thought that if they already had blowed down the place, there was no reason for they to come back'_... really clever from him..."

Tori stayed in silence when she thought about her now disappeared school, and the image of bricks and stones was in her mind. She never had said it but Tori always said to herself "I hope nobody stayed inside when it fell... I hope all of us who were there got out in time"

"What about the others you were with?" Trina asked.

Tori snapped off her thoughts and continued. "Simon and Derek found Jeremy and Alana. I never asked where or how and they both escaped together from her school. Another performing school in L.A... We were looking for a hiding place in the sub station two weeks after we found Burf and they were already hiding there. They threatened us with tubes and stones nut we were more. I notices they looked hungry and, we had a lot of food and water so I offered them some in exchange of they letting us stay there"

"And then, they followed you?" Trina asked.

"Freddie and Robbie found the junk yard two days later and we were moving there. Simon asked if they could go with us and we said yes. However we left food in the sub station so we could be some of both places and we were together since then, until today"

"And are you okay? with they leaving?" Sikowitz asked.

"First I thought it was wrong, that we had to stay united but... when those caspers were about to get me, Derek would have left them do it... Simon was the one who knocked'em out so, they can do what they want. I just care about Burf and Leah... they were the only ones that had to leave because they had not much of a choice"

"Don't wory Tori, I'm checking tomorrow and see if we can comunicate with them. Burf hasa list of instuctions to try and we can bring him and Leah here with us" said Sinjin, who was helping to get the supplies in the place overheard the last sentence Tori said and then got out to keep helping.

They called it a night then, and Trina showed Tori all the rooms in the place.

"This is too big" Tori said.

"It belonged to one friend of Sikowitz, the man was obsessed with aliens and he thought the only place to be safe from them was underground" Trina said.

They entered to one room that seemed to be Trina's. Tori could notice there were some pictures from her family.

"Apparently..." Trina continued, while preparing a matress for Tori. "Apparently, the man died or got lost in one of his escursions while searching for little green men two years ago or something. But Sikowitz kept the place clean for his friend"

"I see... Treen... Do you know something about them?" Tori asked, staring at the family portrait Trina had on a little stool besides her improved bed.

"They are fine. They don't live at home anymore. Everybody was replaced. They were moved to one of those big grey departmental buildings" Trina answered.

"Why can't we go with them? I miss them" Tori said, tears appearing in her eyes.

"They don't want us there..." Trina said. Those words made Tori turn around really fast, starting to cry because of the words her sister had said. "Is not what you think Tori. They love us and wish we could be with them too, but they know we will be changed if we go. More now, after we've been hiding all this time"

Tori opened wide her eyes. "You talked with them? Do they know what's going on?"

"I did... a month after this all started and, they don't know much more than us... look, you need to sleep and I need it too. Rebellion, apocalypse or whatever this is, my beauty sleep will be always necessary" said Trina, trying to cheer uo her sister. "I'll tell you everything we know in the morning. I promise"

Next morning, Tori got out of the underground. She went straight to the RV Trina had told her was the one with a functional bathroom. She kept thinking about her parents and Sikowitz had said they'd talk about what they know after breakfast. She got in the shower, feeling like a big weight was off her shoulders.

"It's been a while since we could take a proper shower" she thought. They had to use buckets of water and it was better than nothing but feeling the water falling over her and running way down her body, Tori felt it like glory... and it was just a shower.

The half latina was immerse in her shower time, she didn't hear the noise of a motorcycle arriving and parking, either the door of the RV opening and then closing. She just noticed the sound of boots walking straight to her when she closed the water, and noticed a silouhette standind on the other side of the curtain.

Apparently a man, tall. He was not Robbie or Freddie, or Sinjin. And he was wearing white.

_"You gotta be kidding me... why is it always me?" _Tori thought.

When the man oppened the curtain pointing her with his hand on a gun shape and a grin, Tori took the body soup and threw it to his face and kicked him on the shin and was about to hurry out wrapped in the curtain when she saw him, and heard him complaining.

"Oww you hit my nose! I'm bleeding! what is wrong with you Trina?" said the guy, still closing his eyes in pains holding his nose brick with two fingers.

"I am not Trina! And I could ask you the same! what is wrong with you?"

"What? Tori? Tori Vega? That's Tori Vega's voice!" said the not so stranger trying to compose himself.

"Do not open your eyes!" Tori yelled, turning around to the guy and walking him to the door. "You better think about what you're doing before doing it next time, Ryder"

Once out, Trina was smiling at the scene. "May I ask what the actual fuck were you thinking?"

"I thought it was you. I was going to get my revenge from last time" Ryder said.

"Well, it didn't work" she said, turning around when the door opened behind Ryder and heading to the rv where they had breakfast. "Come Tori, let's eat something"

"Now you owe me one" said Ryder, looking at Tori and cleaning the string of blood that came out of his nose.

"Whatever you have to be with Trina, is not my business and I owe you nothing. What's wrong with you? You can't approach someone when they having a shower! Creepo!" Tori said, passing by Ryder.

"I kicked him "by accident" when I found him. He's been wanting to get even with me since but he never does. Last time he tried he got dirt in his eyes" Trina said. "So, get any thought of he and me kind of together because is not happening and never will"

"Keep saying that to yourself Trina. It's a fucked up world now" said Ryder, following the girls.

"Yeah? well, it was no when you were the only option and it's still no now. And there are more boys now... and two of them are hot" Trina said.

The three of them got in the place and the rest was already there.

"Oh! Daniels! Welcome back!" said Sikowitz when said guy got in behind Tori and Trina. "Why is your nose bleeding? And why are you limping?"

The Vega sisters smiled and waited for him to answer. "It doesn't matter... so, do we eat or do you want the news?" he said.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

Sorry the delay :P please leave a review. I know you are following the story, you can't hide it... I'm just kidding, thanks for the reviews and the follows :)


	4. Chapter 4

**FRENEMY**

The now settled group was having breakfast. Somehow, most of the RV's were in a very good shape, but Sikowitz had them looking awful in case someone found the place. By first look, the place seemed abandoned. They had a kitchen rv, a bathroom one, another with enough fuel to the generator underground and/or runaway if needed. There was one with electricity, where a fridge and an old dusted TV, where they could see what was going on outside.

"We have to clean it and dirtying it again after we finish. To keep appearances" said Trina.

"Where is the res of the people?" Asked Cat

"We are spread all over L.A. for safety. We communicate with radios" Ryder answered, in a better mood now.

"Well then, what are the news?" Sikowitz asked after finishing his food. Simon and Freddie cleaned the table and sat again to listen to Ryder.

"We know there are lots of groups we still don't know and still can't reach, right?" started to say Ryder, unwrapping a twinkie.

"Yeah, what about that?" Trina asked.

"Well, we found a groups. We heard they were hiding somewhere uptown. They were inside of one big house. Spike and I tried to find'em first, but couldn't. When we got there, another patrol was already there and they were being tucked into a van. We had to out on the masks when we got there" Ryder said.

"Who's Spike?" Robbie asked.

"My patrol partner. That's his nickname. I don't know his real name" Ryder said. Tori got caught by the words patrol partner.

"So, that's all?" Trina asked.

"Well, kind of... Except for the part where a blonde girl got out of the place shooting to those dudes with a gun like theirs"

"What? One of the kinda laser ones?" Tori asked.

"Mmhu" Ryder mumbled, eating the last piece of his twinkie, getting very interested looks from the rest. "What... You wanted some?"

Everybody said no, excepting Cat who said yes.

"What? I haven't had much sweets lately you know?" Said the short girl.

"What happened then? Did she shoot you and... Spike?" Robbie asked.

"No, she didn't" said Ryder, taking pastries out of his white jacket and putting them on the table, handing the first one to Cat. "We talked before she could pull the trigger. And then we took out the masks"

"You talked? How did that stop her?" Freddie asked.

"Well, since those dudes don't talk at all, it's the best to do when you are undercover... Dressed like one" Ryder answered, passing twinkies for everyone.

"Dude, where did you get all those?" Sinjin asked, taking one. "I thought they were banned or something"

"Some small markets still had them. I couldn't let them there, right?" Ryder answered.

"They don't talk?" Tori asked, grabbing one cake too.

"What do you kids, know about them?" Sikowitz asked.

"They always wear those masks" said Cat. "And they're dressed in white, like Ryder now"

"Usually there are two of them in every patrol" Simon said.

"They use paralyzing guns" said Freddie.

"Except for that one time" Simon added.

"I think they are like the 'police' service of this new regimen or whatever this is" said Sinjiin. "We haven't seen a single police car since this began. Not even a police man. Just them"

"And they maybe don't talk, but they laugh" Tori said, looking at Simon who nodded. "I swear at least one of them was giggling, every time they gave a step closer to me"

"I heard it too" Simon said, "but I thought I had imagined it, so I didn't say anything"

"Well, that's new" said Sikowitz. "And what about the ones inside, Mr. Daniels?"

"Oh, yeah. I got some more files. I haven't found anyone else we already knew in my watch, but we can think on something to get out the ones we've located" said Ryder. "We can't help them all and you know it, besides we're running out of time, Sikowitz"

"I know. But now I have more help... And I hope is not too late when everything is settled" said the old teacher.

The rest of the groups could not completely understand that exchange of words.

After that, Ryder said he had got supplies, this ones being arms and decided to teach Tori, Cat, Robbie, Freddie and Simon to use them. Sinjin refused to learn.

"You know this could save your life, right?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah, but I am not changing my mind about it" said the boy.

"Is this necessary?" Tori asked to Ryder.

"Yes if you want to survive, help or protect someone" he answered.

"I don't like it. One of this things almost makes Burf lose his leg" Tori said, pointing to cans and bottles Ryder had settled as targets, shooting and missing for a bit.

"How is that?"

"He was out with Freddie and Simon. He got shot in his leg and it turned black. He could barely stand not to mention walk two days ago and it had been two weeks since the incident" Tori said, shooting to a can and hitting it (finally).

"That's new too... This guns, were designed to paralyze and knock out the target, see?" Ryder said by pointing and shooting to Freddie, but missing when Tori pushed his hand.

The unrealistic ray that got out from the gun passed Freddie's side. "Hey! What's your problem!?" He shouted.

"I was trying to show her something" Ryder said, shrugging.

"You didn't have to shot Freddie!" Tori said. "However, that one time. Burf was really hurt"

"Yeah, and that freaks me out. That's not suppose to happen. Those watchers are uncommon, they are not suppose to hurt anybody. GEI don't want people dying, they want people working"

"How do you know all that?" Cat asked. She had been shooting besides Tori while hearing the conversation (and hitting her targets every time).

"Because I am going to be one of them" he answered.

* * *

**WELL, THIS GOES SOME INFO AND THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS SOME MORE... I AM HOPING AFTER THAT THE GOOD PART IS COMING AND JADE WILL BE BACK... YAY!**

**QUESTIONS? NO? OKAY :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**WE ARE REBELS NOW**

"When they got me on H.A. they took me, and others, to a white room with black chairs. Like a classroom.

There, an asian woman came in followed by Lane, yes, our conselor. He looked emotionless. The woman told us we were going to be assigned to new installations and educated properly, out of any kind of art and to defend the new purpose of the company and the new way of life. Apparently they brainwashed Lane first and now he was our vigilant"

"Brain washed?" Robbie asked.

"I'll get there" said Ryder, with all eyes on him excepting Trina and Sikowitz, who already knew the story.

"I think we were all H.A. students. Boys and girls.

Two guys stood and started to yell and demand to let them leave. I can't remember them exactly, their faces or anything else. I just know they were boys. They were paralyzed with shock guns and taken outside the room to who-knows where.

'We don't want to hurt anybody, but if you resist, you will be punished and the program will be applied to you in an obligatory and very intrusive way. If you cooperate it will be easier for all of you... And less painful' said the woman.

Then, she got out and Lane stayed. Another boy tried to ask him something but he paralyzed him... It was insane.

However, they took us to a projection room where they gave us a white pill and made us watch a lot of infomercials about GEI and its products and its purpose. Long story short, they were playing with our minds. The pill makes you all dizzy and you keep thinking about what you saw all day long... They tests us every week, they ask us about what we think of GEI goals and products and everything. They even ask us to write, act, sing or draw something but at this point no one does because we don't want to. Maybe we all still like it but we don't want to do it anymore. By now, most of us had lost their memories and became soldiers... I still remember some faces, but not all the names"

"You remembered mine" said Tori.

"You humiliated me in front of whole school. How could I forget that?" Ryder snorted.

"Yeah, I think you have a point there" Tori said, leaning back in her chair so Ryder could continue his story.

"I was put on patrol with Spike and he is like me, but he has forgot more. When we are out, and there is a call about of fugitives, like you, we try to reach them first and dismiss them. We don't like to use the masks because they make you dizzy as well. I don't know why.

We ran straight to Trina and Sikowitz one night. They had that doll of Robbie"

"It's a puppet!" Robbie argued. Ryder glared at him and kept talking.

"Spike recognized Sikowitz first, it took me a while to remember him and Trina but I did. We talked and we told them everything we had passed till then, after Trina kicked me of course"

"You came out of a white patrol! What were you expecting me to do?" said Trina, leaning against a wall. Ryder glared at her too and kept talking.

"Spike and I decided to help them as much as we could until we lose ourselves totally. We've been taking information about the missing people, about the people inside. The ones working in the manufactures, the ones that are being searched, the ones that are being turned into 'caspers' as you call them... It's always been me the one coming with all the info, Spike feels close to his end and he says he don't want to risk anything or anyone... But I am forgetting more and more. I am not sure how long I have left, but I am making sure to keep you and the rest of groups safe for when I am done. I don't know the place where you hide. This is where we always met. That way, if I remember the way here and come back with the mask on..."

"Why are you doing this? You were always a selfish asshole"

"Robbie! Language!" Cat claimed, covering her ears.

"Well, he was..." Said the boy.

"Yeah, that is quite right. I was like that so I could get what I needed to succeed. To get a good grade, to get a role" Ryder started to say. "I wanted to sing and act. I wanted to succeed at it. I know I wanted. I like that, I still like it and I know it was my dream but now, thanks to GEI, I don't want it anymore. Sometimes I despise it. They took that from me and from all of the others in there. I remember I swore to myself I was gonna be someone big and now I am just a piece. So, before I lose myself, I'm going to help the fugitives to stay safe and maybe save some people inside... If everything goes as planned, right?"

Ryder stared at Sikowitz, who was sitting staring at nothing. The guy waiting for an answer.

"We'll do what we can, Ryder. I'm sorry we can't save you too" said Sikowitz, provoking another snort from Ryder and a crooked smirk.

The day passed and Ryder got back to the GEI quarters where he had to be before the curfew to start his watch. When he got there and jumped in the patrol car, Spike was wearing the mask and when he asked him "why don't you take it off for a moment?" Spike just shook his head and stared ahead. Ryder knew he was getting close there too.

Sikowitz hugged the boy before he left. Some time after they discovered, that was the last time they would see him. At least, without his mask on.

"So, they are taking us and making us soldiers and workers?" Tori asked.

"Only the young ones... The adults are used as hand work inside the manufactures... Our parents are there. They just use the brain wash with us, with the young people, and they told to the adults we are being educated and safe, but they can't see us anymore" said Trina. "Unless you're still in process... According to mom and dad, they play video messages of some of the boys or girls to keep the peaceful atmosphere... They saw Beck once"

"What!?" Tori, Cat, Robbie and Sinjin yelled. They knew now, if Beck was in there, he was going to be (if not already) a Casper some time.

"They cried when they saw him. Mom said he looked tired and sick. But that he had a look in his eyes. He was not giving up yet... But it's been a month and a half since I saw them and it had been a month since they saw him... His hair was cut..." Trina added.

"And Andre's too" said Cat, looking at a file and passing it. It was Andre's, with a picture of him dressed in grey uniform and short hair.

"They cut Andre's dreadlocks! They cut Beck and Andre's hair!" Cat said angrily.

"Andre Harris... Music... Code: Red... Observations: resisting since day one" Sinjin read. "And it seems he still resists. Here says he still plays the keyboard on tests and refuses to take the pill so they have to restrain him and inject the drug... Now they call him H75A"

"Andre would never give up music" said Tori, smiling.

"Well, apparently you have been thinking of something to get people out. Tell us what is it?" Asked Simon, referring to Sikowitz, holding another file.

"I'm glad you're interested" Sikowitz answered. "Now, this is not something I planned. This is something that is happening in other zones. There is people fighting. They are fighting and defending themselves and their companions... They have taken two of the GEI bases in Las Vegas, or what it used to be Las Vegas and they are close to take the one in California and..."

"And how do you know this? Who are them? How did they do that?" Freddie asked. "They surely have to be a lot of people and they surely have a lot of weapons. We can barely survive to find food how do you think we are going to take an over protected building? We are kids compared to what is happening"

"No, we are not... They are turning our friends in soldiers. They are taking what they love of them. They are taking them from themselves... We can be soldiers too" said Simon, holding tight the file in his hands. "This is my sister. This was my sister! Now she is out there doing rounds and catching fugitives. Who knows if she has tried and shoot me in these months" said Simon, opening the folder. "I should have been there with her and take her with me when this started... Whatever this revolution is, I'm in Sikowitz."

"You still don't tell us how you know this" said Tori, feeling sorry for Simon but keeping her head clear for answers. "How do you know this. Does your radio have that long frequency?"

"Not really... I got a letter" said Sikowitz, taking the letter out of his pants. "This is how I started to send letters too. I took the names of the wanted list Ryder gave us and started to send the same message that you got. We have a lot of people with us... Anyway, I found a lot of letters with names of H.A. teachers and found mine. I opened them all to be honest, and they all said the same. There was people fighting and somehow winning. Musicians, actors, all kind of artists. They hacked computers and got weapons by, well, attacking Caspers. They call them scarecrows in some places you know? And they hack all the GEI machines so they can get food but still, canned food is horrendus!"

"Sikowitz!"

"Sorry... However, the letters came from someone who attended Hollywood Arts and managed to escape and somehow ended somewhere between California and Las Vegas and found out, this company took some places before. They started with New York and Washington and came from there to the south and centre. Some cities are filled with rebels, some are filled with white dressed polices... And this person started to send letters, I don't know how she managed to make them arrive somewhere but they did and we found them"

"Do you know who this person is?" Cat asked.

"We have an idea" said Trina. "But we haven't had anything from her since three months ago..."

"Well, who is she? Did she go with us to H.A?" Robbie asked.

"The letter was signed JaWe" said Sikowitz, passing the letter to Cat. "We think this handwriting belongs to-"

"Jade!" Cat yelled. "This is Jade's handwriting! And JaWe! She wrote with capitals!"

Tori took the letter from Cat and recognized Jade's writing immediately. She read it and confirmed what Sikowitz said. At the end there was signed JaWe and under it, there was a last line.

_"Wherever you are, I hope you are safe..."_ Tori read.

"I suppose, that was direct for Beck, if he happened to find one of those letters" Sikowitz said "or for Cat. I don't know, there is just a couple of people I know Jade cared about"

"And you just mentioned both" said Tori, giving the letter back to Cat and going outside. It was afternoon and sun was hiding. For the first time in months, Tori had let herself think about Jade. Not that she didn't care, but she was really busy trying to stay alive and free and worrying about the people she had with her.

"So, I'm guessing you still like the psycho goth" said Trina, sitting beside her sister and bumping her shoulder. "Is good news she is okay isn't it? Or well, at least she was a few months ago"

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Tori.

"Back to those last days of peace, you used to spent more time together. She was always at home" Trina started to remind. "With and without the rest of your friends... Even more when she and Beck broke up"

"It was nothing Treen, just friends hanging out. I don't know what are you suggesting but please stop suggesting it"

"Come on Tor, I'm your sister. I know you more than you think" said Trina, poking Tori's side. "You liked her"

"Maybe, but it was never meant to be. She got back with Beck and then all of this happened" Tori said. "And, to be honest, I never had time to think about it till now. I was kinda busy trying to find something to eat and a place to sleep, and taking care of the people with me."

"So, you're telling me she never crossed your mind?"

"No, of course She did, but just like you and mom and dad, I just wished everybody to be okay and most of you are. That's all that matters I guess..."

"Okay... Subject change... Are you going to participate in all this revolution thing?" Trina asked.

Tori thought about what was still happening and about her friends. Who knew who else was in there? Simon's sister, Beck, Andre, and if they had no luck, probably now Burf, Leah and the rest of the group. Not that Tori cared about Derek at all, but Burf and Leah were her friends. Freddie's friends could be in there too... Now she felt lucky most of hers were out there by her side and if they decided to fight, she would be with them. "Are you?" She asked to her sister.

"I will, if you do" Trina answered "We can if you want, or we can just stay out of it. Sikowitz has contacted a lot of people. I was decided to go and shot some people even knowing I could be shooting some friends and maybe you, but now you are here and I don't want to lose you again. We are the only we have left, Tori. Each other. If you go I go"

"Awww I missed you too!" said Tori, mocking her sister.

"Shut up! Besides, if we take this zone, we can free mom and dad..."

"Yeah, you are right... There's not only young people being brainwashed but our parents are used too". Tori leaned her head against Trina's shoulder and took a deep breathe. "I guess we are not fugitives anymore... We are rebels now."

* * *

**End Chapter 5**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Artists and The Raven**

"I still don't understand why can't we do it like, on the sly for a start" Tori said, while charging the car with gas bombs, their laser guns and some other weapons they had acquired on the last two weeks since Ryder's last visit. "We've been doing it like that lately and it's been working fine. No one hurt, no one saw us... Why do we have to do a riot now?"

Trina huffed at her sister complaining, while Simon, Freddie and Robbie just rolled eyes and Cat fixed her hair in a way her brown roots were less visible.

"Really, what kind of leader are you Tori?" Trina said, handing her a white belt and a vest. Reluctantly, the younger Vega took both and put them on over her white clothes.

"I don't want to be the leader, I've been telling you, but do you listen to me? No, you don't" Tori said.

"We voted, you are the only one that really thinks on situations before doing something... Or try to" Robbie said.

"Anyhow, how come we are going to do it all noisy this time? I don't want anyone to get hurt" Tori added, while stocking a flash-bang in her left ankle holster. "And why are we dressing white? I'm sick of white, can we please look for other clothes while we are out there?"

Sikowitz and Sinjin were getting out from the underground then and heard Tori. "Good lord Tori, stop whining. We already have a lot of clothes for you, I don't like to see you in white either. Viper has it in her lair, she'll manage to someone of her group to take a stock for you guys to the meeting point" Sikowitz said, giving her and the rest a radio each and a box with some more. "The ones in the box are for Viper's groups so you can be communicated. Some of the weapons are for them too, distribute them equitably, we don't want anyone to get caught unarmed or to stay out of energy for their arm. You got full battery on radios and guns and everything else. We are making a statement tonight"

"I think _we are making it_, you and Sinjin are staying here" Robbie said, putting the box with radios in the trunk of the same orange car they had escaped weeks ago.

"Sinjin is going to control all the distraction devices you and Freddie successfully installed when you were out this last two weeks. I am going to communicate with every group and keep you informed of what's going on on every block in the city. This is teamwork, Robbie. If I could run and shot like you young people I would go with you but I would just delay you. I promise you I'll be your eyes and ears out there tho"

"How are you going to be our eyes underground?" Cat asked, standing beside Tori and handing her a mask, venetian style.

"I think, our amazing Freddie friend managed to make a connection or some technic thingy so, we now can see the cameras in streets. We can see you boys, we have your backs" said Sikowitz, looking at Robbie. "Is that enough help for you?"

"Just if you tell me this technic thingy is safe. I trust you Freddie but we can't risk this place. Did you use internet for that?" Robbie asked, looking at Freddie.

"Yes I did use internet but don't worry, I managed to hide the IP and divert the database to one of the computer underground to one of the GEI quarters and being video the only thing that we are taking, it will be saved just as security video data" said Freddie in a breathe, Robbie nodded and patted Freddie's back.

"Ouchy... I didn't understand anything" said Cat holding her fingers against her temples.

"It means we are okay..." Tori said. All settled, Robbie, Freddie, Trina and Cat got in the car while Simon and Tori jumped on a bike he had found abandoned in a parking lot and fixed it. "Are you sure it's totally functional?"

"Totally, may I remember you I worked on the car too?" Simon said, putting on a black and red ski helmet. "I still don't understand why do we have to wear this things. It's been two weeks and I haven't get use to it"

"According to Sinjin, the cameras can recognize our faces. They have records of every ex student missing and if they catch us on video they could use our family or friends against us", Tori said as she put on the full face venetian mask Cat gave her. "At least yours lets you breathe easily"

After around half an hour of driving, the group arrived to what used to be Union Station, just half an hour before sunset. Arriving, Tori couldn't see anyone at the place, starting to get worried being only six of them there knowing the Caspers rounds would start soon.

"Where are they?" Asked Cat, sitting on the car window, looking through her steampunk goggles and old fashion flying helmet.

"Is this the right place? Are we in the right place? Did you drive us to the wrong place, Robbie?" Trina asked popping out of the window on the back seat, sitting the same way Cat was and hitting Robbie's head.

"I did not! Sikowitz said the place was old union station! This is union station!" The boy answered rubbing the spot Trina had hit him.

"Maybe we are the first arriving?" Simon said.

"Or maybe the only ones coming. This is a dangerous thing and maybe they just want to stay safe, just like we should" Tori said, getting off the motorcycle.

"Or maybe we decided to stay out of sight while waiting for the incredible Lady Banshee's gang" said a voice, hiding in the entrance to the parking that was used by employee when the station was still functional. "You better hurry in here, it's almost time and we still need to organize, if you please"

"How many are you in there?" Simon asked, waving to Robbie to wait before starting the car, since the owner of the voice still hadn't show herself. "And how do we know you are not going to ambush us?"

Tori stared at the dark entrance, not seeing any spot exactly since she couldn't see anything at all, before climbing on the motorcycle again

"For art's sake! We don't have time for that! And if we were trying to ambush you, we would've already done it by now since you seem to just be goofing and playing stupid! Now come here before I lose my shit and shoot both of you!" said the voice's owner coming out of the dark. She was as tall as Tori, blonde and that was all they could see from her. She was dressed with long black boots, dirty brown riding pants, a dirty ringmaster coat and a black mask that only covered her eyes. "And I am close to lose my cool so better hurry up" the girl added going back inside de parking.

Once inside, the group saw the magnitude this rebellion had even before it started. While they were driving to an upper level in the parking, they managed to see around thirty people waiting, leaning against walls or cars, and once they passed them they made their way behind them to the highest level. Once up, Tori's mouth hung wide open seeing around another fifty persons (more or less). All of them disguised, hiding their faces and the latina was thankful hers was well hidden behind her full face mask, otherwise she would've looked like an idiot with the expression she had on.

"Looks like we are the lasts arriving" said Simon. "We better hurry and start once for all all of this". Tori just nodded at Simon's words. They unloaded the weapons and put them on the floor. Tori, Viper and another five persons put some boxes and cases getting a big pile of things.

A girl with a circus harlequin costume and Viper took a bag beside Tori's group car. "Here are some clothes for you. Is not much but it is better than just white" said Viper in a more relaxed tone. "We couldn't take much for tonight but we'll give some more after, well, after tonight"

"Is it circus clothes as yours?" Trina said, looking up and down both girls. "Where did you find those? Were you a circus or what?"

"Tri... _Keep-r_!" Tori yelled.

"Well, excuse me if I don't want circus clothes!" Trinna yelled back at Tori. "And I didn't mean to offend, I just don't want to look like a circus girl"

"It's okay" Viper said. "And to answer you, no, it is not circus clothes. There are jackets and shirts, tees and you'll have to keep your white jeans for a while and yes this ones are circus clothes, we found them in a container at the port. A whole container filled with circus clothes and stuff so, this is how we'll go on missions... Get changed while we part the guns and everything else. Who is in charge?"

"I am" Tori said, following Viper to meet the rest of 'leaders'. "Please excuse my sister, she speaks before thinking very often but she is a good person"

"She must be if her key name is 'keep-r'. Sikowitz man warned me about her and how she would kill us all if something happens to you" Viper said. "You don't know much about us as I see but you can trust us, at least out there, when we are fighting tonight, we are all allies and we all know it. I don't know anything about the rest of the groups either but that crazy man behind the radio says this will be worth it and he convinced all of us to work together"

"Oh my god... Pease tell me he didn't say I'm in charge of everything" Tori pleaded behind her mask.

"No, just that you are the head of your group as I am from mine" Viper said, finally stopping with the other heads. "As some of you guessed, thanks to the crazy man behind the radio, I am Viper. As all of you have guessed, we are _Circus_" said Viper, turning to see her group while they bow.

A white haired boy, dressed in a bright blue suit covering his face with a blue bandana talked next. "I am Silver... We are _The Directors_" the guy said, opening his arms motioning to his group. All of them dressed like Silver but in different bright colors. One by one every leader introduced themselves and said the name of their groups. _Troublemakers, Cobalt Strings, Jumpers, Faceless and Bombers_. Some of them wearing something alike their name, like Silver's group and Viper's. Some just had regular clothes, jackets, jeans, boots, some girls were even wearing dresses and skirts. All their faces covered.

When it was Tori's turn to introduce herself and her group she realized they didn't have a name, they didn't think that was relevant but now it apparently was.

The latina looked back to her group where they were opening a box filled with spray paint. They were already out of their white clothes, at least the top, and now they were wearing different colors of jean jackets and plaids. For Tori, it seemed like they were a 90's grunge band. Even tho she wanted to call themselves something as cool as the others, she thought for a second and said the only thing she could think all the gang had in common. Not only the ones present but her missing friends. "My name is Lady Banshee... _We are The Artists_"

Once they knew each group name and the target they get to work. The mission? To get control of a small quarter in the old China Town. As far as they knew, the place had minimal security since it was only a stock place for uniforms and supplies for the patrols of the zone. At the moment the rounds started, Tori's, Viper's and the rest of the leaders' radios were invaded with Sikowitz's voice.

"Well, well... From the center of the earth to your ears and lets hope not beyond, shall we began?" The voice said. "According to the monitors I have here, it seems like there are two patrols going towards that place where you all are. I think you can manage to get rid of them. Remember to keep your faces covered and watch everyones back. Me and my assistant Golden Lighting-"

"That's me, Hi!" Sinjin's voice interrupted.

"Yeah, him" Sikowitz talked again. "We'll talk to each group on a different channel so there will not be misunderstandings. Now go there, stick together, watch your backs and for art's sake, stay alive"

Everyone climbed into their vehicles. Tori rushed to change her clothes as fast as she could when she notice there was not much left. "There was not much to chose, Sorry" said Cat handing her a just a red plaid. "The guys gave us the only two jackets"

"You can take mine, I'm going in the car anyway" said Trina, starting to take off hers. "It is going to be a cold night and you are going with Simon"

"Keep-r! The names!" Said Tori, making Trina cover her mouth. "And no, you keep it. I'll be fine" Tori said.

"Okay... See you at the marked point. Stay safe" Trina said climbing in the car.

"See you guys there. Try to avoid them, Troublemakers are going to take charge of the two patrols. Stay safe!" Tori said, climbing on the back of the motorcycle looking at the orange car moving. Simon started the engine and before starting to drive, another motorcycle driver stopped beside them, handing a black leather jacket for Tori.

This person was a girl; she was wearing old ripped jeans, a white t-shirt, very wasted combat boots and a hooded leather jacket. Her face was covered by a very creepy comedy mask, from the drama and comedy masks of theatre and the jacket's hood.

Tori stared at the person, taking the jacket trying to remember in which group she belonged. "Thank you, uh..."

"Raven" the girl said, staring at Tori (or at least she felt like that, since she couldn't see this person's eyes because of the dim light).

"Raven... Troublemaker?" Tori asked. The girl denied and drove away. Tori put on the jacket and she and Simon headed to their mission.

"She is one of the lonely" Simon said to Tori while racing. "There were like five of them. They are not in any of the groups"

Even tho the latina could not see much of the person, she felt that small interaction very strange. Very little she imagined.

Raven, on the other side, had approached to Lady Banshee with a single purpose. To confirm her suspects. She had seen the orange car and motorcycle arrive but she really payed attention when she saw a little figure coming out of the car and walk in a bouncy way. She couldn't see much from where she was, and she didn't want to get her hopes too high. The small figure was wearing white, just like the rest of the group before they changed clothes. She also was wearing a hat with ears and steampunk goggles. She then saw the other female figure that came out from said car and her moves. It seemed like that one's moves were pronunced, as if she was putting too much effort on looking dangerous. Covering her face, an Egyptian Cat mask.

_"They can't be... Can they?" _Raven thought. One of the male figures was tall and skinny. The other guy was slightly shorter and less skinny. The first one wore a full gas mask and the second a samurai mask. The skinny boy's moves were clumsy. The other one were as normal as they could be. The motorbike guy's moves were precise; he looked strong. The girl in white that walked alongside Viper walked as if she weighed nothing. Her hair in a ponytail and her face covered for a venetian blue and gold full face mask. Lady Banshee was the name she gave. _"She can't be..."_ Raven thought, but she had to get rid of her suspicions. The chance came when, apparently, the egyptian mask girl offered her jacket to Lady Banshee, who refused to take it. Raven put on her jacket hood and started her motorcycle before the car drove away and before Lady Banshee and the strong guy could drive away she went straight to them and offered her extra jacket to the girl.

"Thank you, uh..."

_"Holy shit"_ she thought before answering. Trying not to give away her real self, she answered with a very neutral voice; "Raven".

"Raven... Troublemaker?" Asked the now confirmed Tori Vega's voice. Raven quickly denied and drove away.

_"It's her. It's them!... Tori, Cat, Robbie and the annoying Trina!"_ Raven thought. "Oh my god it's them! I found them!... I found her..."

After almost four months, Raven aka Jade West had drove daily just to get back to L.A. She had sent letters to every person she remembered to let them know what she had seen and discovered. On the contrary with Tori and the rest of the group, Jade thought about them every night before going to sleep. Yes, even about Trina and Robbie. Now, her priority was to fight side by side with them and protect them.

"Very well my young friends" said Sikowitz's voice from Jade's radio, the one she got from someone in Tori's group; "The Troublemakers get rid of those two patrols, no loses but it seems like they warned to the quarter about it and all of their soldiers are now waiting. Remember, were our special devices are and avoid those spots. We got your backs here if something goes wrong. Please report when you are on position, leaders".

A block away from the quarter, there were around seventy people. One of each group talking on their radios. Suddenly, voice after voice sounded from Jade's speaker. _"Circus is set- over... Troublemakers are set- over... Jumpers are set- over..."_ one by one setting and reporting until Jade heard Tori's voice.

"The Artists are set- over" said the latina's voice.

"Ha! You got a name! I love it!" Sikowitz said.

"Yeah, you never told me about it so I figured it out- over" said Tori in response, making Jade smile under her mask.

"Good, now please go to your channel Lady Banshee, everyone heard that" said the old professor. Jade imagined Tori blushing. The rest of the groups reported and then the ones that were alone. Jade thought it was her turn.

"Raven is set- over" she said, looking at the rest of the people and seeing how some caspers started fire against them. "Lets get this party started" she thought, standing up and starting to shoot.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Guess who?... Or not... It wouldn't work... Well, Jade is bacK! You know what I love? Reviews! :D thanks for reading and thanks to Drew for the name of the gang ;)**


End file.
